Qui suis-je, au passage ?
by CharlieMiller98
Summary: Hazel ( pas Levesque, une autre que j'ai inventé ) se retrouve dans un mystérieux château de glace? Puis, des personnes viennent la sauver. Un bouclé, un blond et brune.


**Hazel Fox**

Lorsque ce fut l'heure de mon réveil, je ne me trouvai pas exactement là où j'avais dormi. En fait, je ne savais pas où j'avais commencer à dormir...Je ne me souvenais de rien...A part mon nom. Hazel Fox. Et puis, peut-être mon âge, je devais avoir plus de 15 ans. Mais, le reste, c'était comme si mes souvenirs étaient noyés. Engloutis je ne sais où. Perdus. Comme un corps inanimé qui se balade dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Dans tout les cas, maintenant, il n'était absolument pas question de parler de ça. D'ailleurs, de ne pas parler du tout, car j'étais bâillonnée. Je me trouvais dans une salle où tous les moindres recoins, poussières et mêmes les araignées étaient faits de glace. La froideur de la pièce me glaçait les os. Je voulus bouger un pied mais deux hommes près de moi empêchèrent mon geste. Mes mains étaient elles aussi prisonnières, je ne pouvais donc pas frapper les deux types baraqués à mes côtés. Ils grognaient. En fait, ils avaient plus une dégaine de bouledogues que d'humains. Je sentis quelque chose dans ma poche et je remercia le seigneur. Un couteau. Je saisis ce dernier aussi discrètement que possible et coupa les liens. Je cognai le premier à la tête avec mon poing et il s'allongea par terre. Le deuxième fut plus rapide, contrairement à moi, qui avait les pieds enchaînés. Il grinça des dents et sortit une grande hache de son dos. Enfin, non pas de son dos, il y avait un fourreau, mais, c'était l'impression que l'on disait quand on le voyait de face.

-Le seigneur. Pas content. Car toi, tué ami à moi, grommela le garde restant.

-Qui est le seigneur ?

Mais au moment où je parlais, la porte en neige s'ouvrit brutalement sur trois ados comme moi. Deux garçons et une fille. La brune écarquilla ses yeux et hurla :

-Par les dieux, j'étais sûre que tu étais là Hazel !

Elle courut vers moi, mais le garde la frappa d'un grand coup puissant. Elle valdingua à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'eus de la pitié pour elle, je ne la connaissais même pas, elle devait s'être trompée. Toujours est-il que j'aurais voulu lui porter secours, sauf que le garde me barrait le passage. Un des deux garçons, un blond au sweat noir s'approcha à son tour, ses yeux étaient plutôt fiers et il sortit une pièce de sa poche, la lança en l'air et la drachme d'or de tout à l'heure se matérialisa en épée tout aussi dorée. Le jeune courut en beuglant et troua le bras du garde. J'enlevai la corde retenant mes pieds grâce à mes mains libres et aida le gars blond. J'étais derrière le garde et je pris le bouclier de la seconde sentinelle qui était à terre et l'asséna fortement sur le crâne du premier.

Il se retourna et bégaya, proche de l'évanouissement :

-Seigneur...Il vient...

Puis son lourd corps charnu tomba sur le sol glacé. Enfin, le dernier gars aux cheveux bouclés noirs et à l'air de lutin farceur était en train de toucher le sol avec mains. Ses doigts étaient étonnamment fins et longs. C'est un peu comme si il caressait le sol avec ses doigts. Je crus voir une sorte de brouillard noir se former dans la glace. Il grimaça mais resta encore. Enfin, le brouillard s'évapora et le garçon retira sa main. Cette dernière semblait se craqueler. Il fronça les sourcils. Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers moi et souris.

-Hazel ! Je suis content de te revoir, dit-il en courant vers moi, il me prit par la main et toucha ma joue de ses grands doigts, on aura tout le temps de parler, mais pas maintenant, c'est dangereux !

Le blond qui avait couru jusqu'à la fille se retourna.

-D'accord. Piper est fragile, je vais la porter. Hazel, tu vas bien, me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je mis un moment à répondre. Et ma phrase, n'était pas des plus convaincantes.

-Je...Je ne vous connais pas, aucun de vous tous.

D'abord, le blond s'esclaffa puis la fille du nom de Piper ouvrit ses yeux. Ils changeaient constamment de couleur. Un coup, bleu, vert, gris, marron.

-Hazel dit vrai. Quand j'ai couru vers elle, elle ne m'a pas reconnu, puis elle se tourna vers moi, Hazel, tu me connais depuis qu'on a 4 ans, on est meilleures amies, expliqua-t-elle avant de retomber contre le blond.

Meilleures amies...Pourquoi je l'avais oublié alors ? Je ne comprenais pas, primo, comment et pourquoi j'étais là, deuzio, pourquoi je n'avais plus de mémoire...

-Alors, Hazel, tu ne te souviens plus que tu es ma sœur, demanda le blond.

Une larme perla au coin de son œil. Je baissa les yeux. Mon frère. Comment j'avais pu oublier mon frère.

-Non. Tu es inconnu pour moi, affirmai-je d'une petite voix.

-Il s'appelle Jason. C'est ton frère. Et moi, je suis ton...Hazel, hurla-t-il en pleurant.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, je ne vous connais pas ! J'ai tout oublié sauf mon père. Zeus.

Le grand dieu du ciel. Zeus. Léo fit signe de nous taire et de partir. Jason saisit Piper sur son dos et nous courûmes. Je fus bien obligé de les suivre. Si Jason disait être mon frère, je ne pouvais que le croire. Quand nous fûmes arrivé devant le dragon... Quoi ? J'avais un dragon immense d'au moins cinquante mètres de haut, jaune avec des yeux rouges. Mon sang arrêta.

-Je...C'est un dragon. Un dragon. Et...

-Du calme Hazel, il est inoffensif, c'est moi qui l'ai fait de mes mains, expliqua Léo.

-Ça fiche la trouille.

Il sourit, pris ma main et m'aida à monter. Je me glissai en dernière. Nous avions enroulé Piper dans une couverture en laine. Elle avait fermé ses yeux et reposait sa tête contre Jason. Elle était belle. Ses cheveux bruns désordonnés, sa polaire blanche, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais c'était justement ça, qui faisait sa beauté.

-C'est qui, son parent divin, demandai-je.

-Aphrodite, dit Jason.

C'est alors, qu'en fixant le regard de Piper, je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais même pas le mien.

-Papa, fais-nous aller plus vite s'il te plaît, murmura Jason.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-J'invoque Zeus. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, si ses nymphes ne l'ont pas trop contrarié, il sera clément et voudra bien nous accorder cette faveur, ironisa Jason.

Effectivement, le vent nous fouetta tous encore plus le visage.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas comment tu as pu oublier notre passé Hazel, se questionna mon frère.

-Moi non plus. Je suis perdue...

-Nous allons à la colonie des demi-dieux, le directeur, Chiron, trouvera une solution.

J'hochai gravement la tête. Trouver une solution ? Je ne sais pas si c'était possible, avec le peu d'indices dont je disposais...

-Et, Piper, en arrivant à dit qu'elle était certaine que je soit là, comme l'a-t-elle su ?

-Tu as disparu, il y a de cela 3 ans. Quand tu avais 13 ans. Nous t'avons tous cherché, maman aussi, mais en vain. Tu étais partie. Et puis, une nuit, Piper eu une vision, elle te voyait dans un domaine de glace. Nous avons alors cherché sur internet des châteaux de glace et avons fini par trouver le bon. Et tu étais là.

-Maman ?!

-Oui, notre mère. Isabella. Elle vit à Manchester. Je pense qu'après être allés à la colonie, tu devrais lui rendre visite en Angleterre. Tu prendras l'avion. Je viendrais avec toi.

-Bon, Isy, tu nous dépose en douceur, compris, ordonna Léo à son dragon d'or.

Quand nous touchâmes le sol, les yeux rouges ardents de la bête en ferraille s'éteignirent.

-Bon, je vais accompagner Piper à l'infirmerie, avant que sa blessure à la tête ne s'aggrave !

Puis, sans un mot de plus, courut jusqu'à disparaître. D'abord, je m'inquiétais pour elle mais Léo m'assura que les infirmières étaient des prodiges. Ouf ! Je pus enfin constater que nous avions aterris dans une forêt. Les pins étaient hauts et verdâtres.

-On est où ?

-Dans le bois de la colonie. Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Le soleil brûla presque mon visage lorsque nous atteignîmes le bout de la forêt. Je clignai des yeux et me remis en route. Sur ma droite, il y avait des champs de fraises que de jeunes filles cultivaient. Sur ma gauche, de l'eau. Un fleuve.

-Le détroit de Long Island, précisa mon voisin.

Nous marchâmes en direction des fraises, mais en tournant dans un passage, nous atteignirent le centre de la colonie. D'un côté, il y avait des canoës, de l'autre, une arène, encore à côté, un mur d'escalade, et, au bout de tout ça, une grande maison aux volets bleus.

-Viens, on va là.

Je poussai la porte en bois bleu et pénétra dans une vaste pièce. Il y avait d'immenses canapés couverts de draps à l'imprimé léopard. Ils étaient installés devant une cheminée qui brûlait fortement puis, dans un recoin sombre, il y avait une tête de guépard. J'avais l'étrange impression que ses yeux changeaient de place...Enfin, de l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait une grande table en bois où étaient disposés plusieurs coupes remplies de raisins noirs. Et, assis à cet table, il y avait un homme qui feuilletait un album-photo. Je voyais des jeunes souriants, armés jusqu'aux pieds, mais avec l'air détendu. L'homme tourna encore une page et Léo toussa pour nous faire entendre. L'homme sursauta puis sourit.

-Oh, bonjour Léo, et qui c'est, demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil épais.

-Hazel Fox, la sœur de Jason, expliquai-je.

-Hazel ?! Tu as grandi ! Je suis content de te revoir !

L'homme se leva et je découvris que ce n'était pas un homme.

-Vous...vous êtes un centaure, murmurai-je.

A partir de la taille, c'était un cheval blanc. Sa queue remuait sans cesse et ses sabots claquait sur les dalles marrons tandis que le centaure faisait les cents pas. Sa tête était entourée de boucles brunes et une barbe poussait drue sur son menton.

-Tu ne me reconnais plus ?

-Elle ne se souviens même pas de son frère, dit Léo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, j'en ai marre, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi j'ai oublié mes souvenirs..., pleurnichai-je.

-C'est embêtant. En tout cas, je suis le directeur de la colonie, Chiron.

-Mais...Jason m'a dit que vous trouverez une solution !

-Oui, oui, ma chère, j'essaierai. Mais je ne te garanti rien, surtout que je ne vois aucune explication convenant à la situation. A moins que, non...c'est impossible !

-De quoi parlez vous ? Dites-le moi !

-De rien, Hazel, tu as besoin de repos. De beaucoup de repos. Léo, montre-lui son bungalow, elle a déjà été revendiqué donc nous savons où tu es.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'au revoir et se carapata dans un couloir sombre pour nous laisser seuls. Léo et moi. La seule chose que je fis quand le directeur partit : je m'assis sur un canapé et pleura. Je pense que Léo devait être hyper gêné. Il piétinait sur place, sans rien savoir quoi faire. Le fils d'Héphaïstos s'approcha de moi et posa sa main fine sur mon épaule.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ton bungalow, dit-il doucement.

Les bungalows étaient disposés en U. Du côté des dieux mâles, il y avait Hermès, Héphaïstos, Apollon, Poséidon et enfin Zeus. Du côté des déesses, il y avait Aphrodite, Athéna, Hestia, Déméter et Héra. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bungalow du roi des dieux. Mon bungalow était plus grand que ceux des autres. Son papier peint était gris orageux. Les volets étaient blancs et la porte était en verre. Je la poussai et trouvai Jason assis par terre. Il avait la tête dans les mains et tremblait. Il était sur un tapis orange. Derrière lui, il y avait deux lits en bois. Le bungalow était vide. Je supposais que le décorateur d'intérieur qui avait un gros flash sur le style « léopard » n'était pas passé ici. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et découvris que Léo était parti en douce. Je m'avança et m'assis près de Jason, mon frère.

-Piper va mieux ?

Il leva sa tête, ses yeux étaient rouges. Il sourit douloureusement.

-Oui...oui...Les infirmières se chargent d'elle.

-Super !

-Si..si tu veux, il y a une douche. Là-bas.

Il pointa du doigt une porte aussi orange que le tapis sur lequel nous étions accroupis.

-Ouais. Ça va me réchauffer. Merci, Jason.

La salle de bain était petite, d'un côté, se trouvait une douche et de l'autre, un lavabo et des toilettes. En face de moi, il y avait un grand miroir rond. Et moi. Oui, c'était moi. Une grande jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés bruns. Mes yeux étaient aussi gris que le mur du bungalow. Tels des nuages avant une tornade. Mon teint était pâle. Enfin, je connaissais mon visage. J'étais vêtue d'une tunique noire à manches courtes. Je l'enlevai et fit couler de l'eau chaude qui se faufilait sur mon corps glacé.

Vous savez ce qu'est qu'avoir un gros coup de cafard ? C'est exactement ce que je ressentis en allant manger à la colonie ce soir-là. Je ne connaissais personne, ou, peut-être oui, car cinq ou six anciens amis à moi vinrent me dire bonjour. Malheureusement, je ne je me souvenais pas de leur tête. Et, de plus comme nous mangions juste avec les gens de notre bungalow, j'étais avec Jason qui boudait, comme si il m'en voulait que je ne me souvienne pas de lui. Mais je n'y pouvait rien...Et puis, j'aurais préféré me couper un doigt plutôt que de rester dans l'incertitude ! Il n'empêche que je ne pouvais rien faire. Pas maintenant. Et que Jason tenait sa tête à l'aide de son bras et mangeai une part de sa côtelette de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

-Quoi ? Rien...

-Jason tu m'énerves...

Il me regarda dans les yeux et sourit.

-Là, c'est Hazel. Celle que je connais. Ma sœur.

Je lui rendis son sourire et la conversation se fit plus détendue.

Nous étions autour du feu de camp, après le dîner quand Piper sortit de l'infirmerie et tout ses frères et sœurs du bungalow d'Aphrodite l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Elle portait une veste en jean sous une robe blanche. Elle était pieds nus. Ses cheveux bruns lisses étaient coupés en mèches irrégulières, ce qui lui donnait un air aventureux. Elle souriait, mais jetai sans cesse des regards inquiets vers moi. Chiron s'installa au milieu de nous tous. Ses yeux pétillaient et un sourire bienveillant s'afficha sur son visage. Il écarta les bras.

-Je voudrais souhaiter tout d'abord un bon rétablissement à notre amie Piper, qui a été blessé à la tête lors de sa quête. Et je voudrais aussi célébrer la retrouvaille d'Hazel, sœur de Jason et fille de Zeus !

Tout le monde se leva et hurla mon nom en cadence. Je pense que j'étais à cet instant-là de ma vie, plus rouge que les fraises dans le champs à côté. Chiron fit taire les demi-dieux d'un grand geste de la main et continua :

-Bien sur, Jason, Piper et Léo l'ont retrouvé mais tout à des défauts. Vous avez constaté que nous cherchions vainement depuis 3 ans ?! Et bien, Hazel s'était comme endormie, je dirai. Elle s'est évanouie de la planète pendant 3 longues années. Elle ne se souviens de personne, hormis son nom et la mythologie. Alors, ne la brusquez pas. Elle ne vous reconnaîtra pas.

Non, c'était trop là, d'abord Chiron disait que je m'étais endormie, puis que j'étais folle et qu'il ne fallait pas me déranger. Là, c'était plus du rouge, c'était du...ben, je ne devais même plus exister tellement la honte m'avait saisi. Je souris néanmoins pour faire bonne impression. Tout le monde discutait en louchant sur moi. Franchement, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Puis, une main m'empoigna par le bras et me tira vers la rivière.

Piper.

Elle s'assit sur les galets blancs et je l'imitai. Elle fixai le fleuve qui gargouillait tranquillement. Le bruit était absent, et mes oreilles purent enfin se détendre.

-Merci...De m'avoir tiré de là, commençai-je

Piper éclata de rire.

-On est amies non ?!

En réalité, je n'en savais rien, je ne la connaissais que depuis un jour, mais j'avais déjà lié des liens avec elle.

-Je suis perdue Piper, j'aimerai tellement savoir pourquoi j'ai disparu pendant 3 ans...

-Moi aussi. Tu sais, si tu y tiens vraiment, je suis prête à t'accompagner, dit-elle en prenant ma main.

-Merci...Mais encore faut-il avoir le droit de sortir.

-Si on force un peu la main à Chiron, je suis sûre qu'il acceptera.

-Tu crois ?

-Mais oui, Hazel, en attendant, je pense que tu es fatiguée. Va dormir.

-Ok..ouais, je suis crevée. A plus Piper.

Dans le bungalow, le chaud régnait. Je m'enroulai dans une couverture de laine et me reposa. Tandis que mon regard se baladait dans la pièce, je remarquai dans un coin des photos. Je me levai pour les observer de plus près et remarquai qu'il y avait Piper, Léo et Jason. C'était toutes leurs photos de vacances. Une où ils étaient habillés dans l'eau, tous trempés, l'autre dans un arbre...Ils semblaient s'amuser, visiblement, tous les trois étaient meilleurs amis. Sans aucuns doutes. Et, Piper disait qu'on se connaissait depuis nos 4 ans. J'étais contente d'avoir une amie comme elle, mais, cela m'attristait de ne pas la reconnaître. Soudain, un claquement se fit entendre. Je me retournai vivement et trouvai Jason dans l'entrée. Il courut vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. Il sentait le bonbon à la fraise.

-Je te cherchai Hazel, je ne voudrais pas te perdre une nouvelle fois !

-J'étais au bord du fleuve avec Piper.

Il se dégagea et se reprit comme si il avait fait une bêtise. Je souris, il était si gentil avec moi. Je n'avais pas vécu ça, depuis...disons...3 ans !

-Demain, nous partons.

-Mais où ?

-Ben à Manchester, voir maman !

Je piétinai sur place, mal à l'aise.

-Mais...heu...Ça va faire bizarre de la revoir, surtout que je ne sais pas comment elle est...Enfin plus, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Il éclata de rire.

-Rien que ça, voyez-vous ! Bon, t'as rien à dire, couche-toi, on part demai 00. On prend l'avion et on file à Manchester. D'acodac ?

-Moui...Et Chiron ? Il est d'accord ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, Hazel, je l'ai prévenu. Demain, Argos nous accompagne à l'aéroport.

-Piper et Léo viennent ?

-Non. Mais ils savent qu'on parte. Ne t'en fais pas. Je voudrais que tu revois maman. Et c'est réciproque.

-Ah. Qui est Argos au juste ?

-Un type...louche...tu le verras demain, maintenant dors, sœurette. Je suis content de t'avoir avec moi.

Il sourit puis je m'enfouis sous les couettes et m'endormis.

Des fois, des questions me passent par la tête, surtout à la colonie, étant donné que c'est un lieu très étrange. Par exemple, la question que je me posai ce matin, - qui, je l'avoue, était ridicule-, était comment est-ce que Jason avait fait pour se réveiller ? Sans réveil ! Bon, néanmoins, il était planté devant moi, ce matin d'hive 00.

-Heu, ça va Hazel, demanda-t-il en écarquillant ses yeux.

-Ou...oui, dis-je en bégayant.

-T'es en train de grelotter comme une démente !

Il disait vrai, mon corps tout entier était congelé. Je regardai par la fenêtre, il neigeait.

-Viens, lève-toi, continua-t-il.

Je sortis de mes couvertures et pris un temps fou pour m'habituer à la froideur du carrelage. Jason était assis sur son lit et préparait un sac. Il m'en tendit un autre, vide.

-Mets tout ce dont on a besoin dedans. Vêtement, ambroisie, nectar et ton arme.

-Primo, j'ignore ce qu'est l'ambroisie et le nectar, deuzio, je n'ai pas d'armes !

-Ok...Bon, l'ambroisie est la boisson des dieux, et le nectar, ce sont des petits carrés rouges qui te redonnent un peu de force. Quant à ton arme, on ira voir avant de partir dans le grenier.

-Le grenier, demandai-je en fourrant des tonnes de couvertures dans mon sac.

-Oui. C'est là-bas qu'il y a l'Oracle et toutes les vieilles armes des demi-dieux...morts. Tu avais quelle arme ?

-Jason..., grondai-je, pas de questions, je n'en sais rien !

Il sourit rapidement puis, je remarquai qu'il emportait une photo de Piper avec lui. Il devint rouge quand je regardai son geste.

-Je..., commença-t-il gêné.

-Pas grave. Je vais dans la salle de bains.

Mon reflet m'étonna encore plus qu'hier. Je me passai un coup de brosse et attachai mes cheveux en couette. Je saisis des habits propres sur la petite table. Des habits propres ? Qui aurait pu me les apporter ? Il y avait un débardeur blanc, une chemise kaki et un pantalon de treillis brunâtre. Je me vêtis. J'enfilai des bottines marrons, un blouson en laine beige et un bonnet.

-Comment ces habits ont faits pour atterrir dans la salle de bains, Jason, demandai-je à mon frère tandis que nous étions en route pour le grenier.

-Il y a des harpies. Ce sont elles qui font le ménage, elles ont l'autorisation d'entrer dans tous les bungalows pour t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin, mais en général, elles sont super discrètes. Voilà, on y est.

La nuit n'était pas encore partie et la neige tombait en gros flocons blancs partout dans la colonie. Jason s'était vêtu plus chaudement qu'hier, il avait glissé une écharpe noire sous son manteau et mis des gants. Il s'était arrêté devant la grande maison aux volets bleus. Nous entrâmes. Au premier abord, on aurait cru que personne n'était levé, mais en écoutant un peu plus, on percevait juste le bruit du jeu pacman dans une pièce entrouverte. Quand nos pas grincèrent sur le parquet, une voix d'homme résonna :

-Encore un demi-dieu je suppose ?! La colonie est infestée !

-C'est monsieur D. , me chuchota Jason, soit cool avec lui, il est enragé ce type.

Mon frère m'indiqua l'escalier à prendre pour aller dans le grenier.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Non. L'espace est trop petit pour deux. Vas-y, je te retrouve dehors.

J'hésitai puis partis vers le grenier.

Déjà, ce que je remarquai en entrant, c'était l'odeur. Une sensation nauséabonde qui vous entrait par le nez et ne ressortait pas. Une odeur de mort. Jason avait dit vrai, la pièce était minuscule. On arrivait tout juste à rentrer deux tables en bois où des centaines d'armes inutilisées étaient éparpillées et un tabouret où une...femme...momifiée se tenait assise, les yeux clos. L'Oracle. Je m'avançais pour lui retirait le voile de sa figure quand un couinement se fit entendre à mes pieds. J'hurlai de peur et la momie tomba de sa chaise. Je regardai sous moi et découvrit un petit rat. Il s'enfuit vers les recoins sombres où devrait sûrement grouiller des milliers d'autres comme lui. La même voix de tout à l'heure tonna en bas de l'escalier.

- Mais fichez-moi la paix, je joues, pour une fois que le centaure dort, je voudrais en profiter, alors ouste, ce n'est pas le moment de me déranger !

Je ne répondis rien et attendis qu'il soit persuadé qu'il n'y ait absolument personne dans le grenier pour continuer ma recherche. Sur les tables, il y avait des poignards, des épées, des arcs, des haches, des massues, et sur chacune d'elle, il y avait une petite étiquette jaunie par le temps qui indiquait à qui elles appartenait. Aucune n'était à moi. Je marchai en direction de la sortie, découragée. Je descendis les marches mais un homme était en bas, une console dans les mains. Il se retourna et une sourire niais s'afficha sur son visage. Je ne lui donnait pas d'âge mais une calvitie commençait à apparaître sur son front. Il avait des yeux porcins, rentrés dans son visage bouffi. Un ventre bedonnant était serré dans son jogging en peau de léopard. Il tenait fermement sa console rouge dans ses grosses mains.

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait une saleté de demi-dieu dans le grenier, j'entendais des bruits, alors j'ai installé ma console ici, commença-t-il.

-Vous...vous êtes le décorateur d'intérieur.

Monsieur D, comme l'appelait Jason parut surpris de ma remarque. Enfin, dans la salle où Chiron m'avait accueilli hier, il y avait des léopards, des guépards vivants, alors, lui qui portait un survet style tacheté, j'aurais cru que c'était le décorateur. Simple intuition. Malgré tout, l'homme me toisa de ses deux petites fentes noires.

-Décorateur d'intérieur ? Mais qui es-tu au juste ? Une nouvelle car, tout le monde me connaît ici ! Everybody !

-Heu...Alors, dites-le moi.

-Mais, je te laisse deviner.

J'enrageai littéralement, un gros cochon me demandait de deviner qui c'était, non mais oh ! Pour qui il se prenait celui-la ! J'avais un avion à prendre moi !

-Mais je m'en fiche de qui vous êtes ! Je ne veux pas être en retard pour mon avion ! Ciao épard, hurlai-je avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec Jason.

-Tu prenais du temps, alors, je suis venu, mais...Monsieur D, pardonnez-la, elle ne vous connaît pas, et elle est sous le choc. Vous comprenez ?

Mon frère se tourna vers moi et pris un air mécontent.

-T'as fait une méga boulette Hazel, c'est Dionysos, le dieu du vin, son animal c'est le léopard, il fait pousser du vin, tu vois le rapprochement ? Maintenant, vas t'excuser !

Je rougis jusqu'aux pieds et avança en sueur. J'avais parlé à Dionysos comme à un décorateur d'intérieur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'étais passé par la tête.

-...Sorry, comme vous dites, M.Léopard, murmurai-je.

J'avais d'abord, traité ce dieu comme un chien et, de plus, son animal, c'était le léopard, pas le guépard. Alors la, j'avais tout faux !

-Bon. Miss nouvelle, je laisse passer, mais attention, la prochaine fois, je fais une bataille de raisin avec toi. On verra qui gagnera...Aller filez tous les deux ! Et que je ne vous revois plus.

Je ne me fis pas prier, et deux minutes plus tard, nous étions sur la colline de la colonie à attendre Argos, chargé de nos sacs.

Enfin, il arriva. Je failli pousser un hurlement à réveiller tout le monde, mais Jason plaqua sa main sur ma bouche avant que je puisse sortir le moindre son. Argos avait des yeux sur tout le corps ! Vraiment ! Il ne portait qu'une petite tunique blanche. Ses yeux bleus avaient aussi muté sur son torse et ses jambes. Il hocha la tête en signe de bonjour ( car il était muet ) et il nous conduit à sa voiture. C'était une grosse jeep noire boueuse. Nous montâmes à l'intérieur et Argos mis le contact. Lorsqu'il nous emmenait à l'aéroport, je me demandais, si les yeux qu'il avait sur le bas du dos avaient mal lorsqu'il était appuyé contre un dossier, et même ceux du …. Mais Jason me coupa dans mon élan « j'me fais des films signés Hazel », il me chuchota :

-A ce qu'on dit, il ne parle pas car il pourrait avoir des yeux sur la langue et il ne veut pas les montrer !

Je fis une grimace de dégoût. Des yeux sur la langue ? J'aurais tout vu !

Pendant le trajet, je me repassais en boucle la scène d'hier dans le palais de glace. Un des gardes avait parlé de seigneur. Mais de qui parlait-il ? Je poussai un long soupir d'agacement et sortis de la jeep car nous étions arrivés.

-Au revoir Argos, dit Jason avant de mettre son sac sur son dos.

Notre avion allait presque décoller lorsque nous l'arrêtâmes.

-Hé, ho, attendez !

-Il faut arriver avant, jeunes gens. Montez, nous ordonna un homme qui déchirer les billets.

-Merci, dis-je en souriant.

Jason prit place au fond et je me glissai à côté de lui, près du hublot. Même à des milliers de kilomètres de la terre, je pouvais quand même apercevoir les faibles lumières des villes en dessous de nous. C'était magnifique. Peut-être avais-je déjà pris l'avion ?

-Comment j'ai disparu, demandai-je en faisant attention que les autres personnes ne m'entendent pas.

-C'était une nuit, tu venais de parler longuement à Léo, tu semblais heureuse, il étais près de 4 heures du matin et tu entras dans le bungalow. Tu me parlas de tout et de rien, tu ne voulais pas dormir, je me souviens même que tu as dansé dans toute la pièce, tu avais tout lâché ce soir-là. Tu étais différente, presque trop contente. On aurait dit que tu savais que tu ne me reverrais pas pendant 3 ans et que tu voulais profiter de tout maintenant. Et, quand enfin nous nous sommes endormi, un inconnu t'a emporté. Le matin, je me suis réveillé et je t'ai parlé en te disant combien tu étais gentille avec tout le monde et quand j'ai tourné les yeux vers toi, il n'y avait personne. Des draps vides. J'ai d'abord hurlé et cherché dans tout le bungalow. Piper, Léo et moi avons mis sans-dessus-dessous la pièce. Mais tu n'étais pas là. Nous sommes alors resté tous les trois ensemble. Nos liens se sont resserrés car nous sentions la même douleur. Nous avons tous perdus, soit une copine, soit une meilleure amie et, dans mon cas, une sœur. Pendant 3 années qui n'en finissaient pas, nous avons participé à toutes les quêtes dans espoir de te retrouver, mais tu restais invisible. Je me sentais terriblement coupable...Je croyais que c'était à cause de moi que tu avais disparu la nuit. Je n'avais pas étais assez attentif...

Pendant son long monologue, des larmes incessantes coulaient sur mes joues. Il saisit mon poignet pour me rassurer. Je m'endormis contre le siège.

Mon rêve, fut des plus bizarres. J'eus tout d'abord un flash back, je revenais en arrière et voyais Léo qui pleurait en me tenant la main. Il hurlait mon nom. La scène d'hier, quand je lui avais dit que je ne les connaissais pas. Puis, avant, c'était pendant la nuit, nous étions assis sur un rondin de bois devant le détroit de Long Island. Les yeux de Léo brillait devant l'eau. Il faisait des blagues et je rigolais. Soudain, il saisit doucement mon cou et m'embrassa. Je pouvais presque sentir ma joie quand il avait touché mes lèvres. J'étais encore à un autre endroit. Dans le bungalow. J'avais enfilé une robe qui arrivait jusqu'à mes chevilles. J'étais debout dans la pièce. Il faisait noir et je parlai. Jason était dans lit, il écoutait ce que je disais. Il riait quelquefois. Je racontais n'importe quoi. Et enfin, quand le sommeil me prit, je montais sur mon lit et m'enroula dans les draps en souriant. Un bruit me réveilla aussitôt deux heures après. La fenêtre était ouverte et un homme vêtu de noir se tenait debout devant. Je regardais mon frère, il dormait. Puis, je saisis mon poignard et descendis.

-Que voulez-vous, demandai-je.

-Ta vie, ma chère Hazel, murmura-t-il.

Il faisait noir, mais je pouvais quand même voir son sourire maléfique se formait sous son chapeau.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Si tu ne veux pas me la donner, je serais obligé de le faire contre ton gré. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher un si joli minois. Ça peut aller très vite, tu ne sentiras rien. Un coup dans tes tripes et ton sang s'étalera par terre. Mais, par contre, si tu refuses, je te ferais souffrir Hazel. Tu choisi quelle proposition.

-Aucune. Pourquoi êtes-vous là, qui êtes-vous ?

-Bon. Tu l'auras voulu, mon nom commence par un M...Alors, tu trouves ?

-Morphée..., murmurai-je en faisant crisser mes dents.

Il rigola tel un sadique et m'enfouis dans un sac qu'il jeta sur son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hazel, demanda Jason.

J'ouvris mes yeux. J'avais la tête contre le hublot. Il faisait nuit à présent. J'avais dormi toute la journée. Je me relevai.

-Quoi ?

-Ben, je ne sais pas, tu parlais d'homme en noir, de Léo, d'une robe qui t'arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, d'un sourire vicieux...Je ne comprend rien.

Je mis un moment à capter ce que Jason me disait, j'étais encore sous le choc.

-J'ai eu un long flash back, Jason. La nuit où j'ai été enlevé. Je sais tout.

« Le vol en direction de Manchester va aboutir dans deux minutes. Détachez votre ceinture, prenez vos bagages et dirigez-vous vers le sortie. », dit une hôtesse de l'air.

-Je te raconterais après, continuai-je en saisissant mon sac.

L'air était frais, il ne neigeait plus, mais un vent froid piquait les narines lorsque nous sommes sortis de l'avion. Pleins de femmes, d'enfants, d'hommes attendaient leur famille. Nous, nous avions rendez-vous à la maison d'Isabella, notre mère. En prenant un taxi, nous sommes arrivés pas plus de dix minutes plus tard devant sa maison. Elle était petite, avec de grandes baies vitrées et un toit en tuile orange. Devant la porte, il y avait plusieurs fleurs qui poussaient dans un petit bout de terre.

Jason sonna et je pris une inspiration avant de découvrir Isabella. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années ouvrit. Elle avait les yeux pétillants, verts comme ceux de Jason et ses cheveux bruns. Elle était petite et un peu ronde. Mais c'était mignon, elle avait une petite robe à fleurs avec une gilet rose. Elle tenait dans ses mains, une orchidée blanche dans un petite pot en terre cuite. Quand elle nous vit, tout les deux, elle poussa un hurlement de surprise. Visiblement, Jason ne lui avait pas dit que l'on viendrait. Elle lâcha le pot qui s'écrasa au sol et courut vers nous.

-Jason, Hazel, ma petite fille, que tu es grande !

Elle m'enlaça longuement en riant.

-Comme je suis contente, comme je suis contente, je ne vivais que dans l'inquiétude, mais maintenant, vous êtes là ! Oh, que je vous aime, mes enfants ! Aller, entrez, j'ai fait des cookies.

Sa maison sentait à la fois, la terre humide et le gâteau bien cuit. C'était un mélange original, mais quand on posait le pied dans cette maisonnette, on se sentait à l'aise, chez nous. Maman nous fit asseoir sur une table en bois où elle nous apporta un jus de tomate et des cookies à la noix de coco. Ils étaient succulents. Elle s'assit à côté de nous en croisa les bras sur la table qui était chargée de plantes et de fleurs multicolores. Elle avait une petite moue qui la rendait si gentille. Elle avait l'air heureuse de nous revoir.

-Maintenant, Hazel, j'aimerais bien que tu nous raconte ton rêve, demanda Jason.

Nous avions expliqué à maman que j'avais tout oublié, mais grâce à mon rêve, je savais plus de chose sur mon passé.

-Tu sais, Jason, ce matin, tu m'avais raconté la nuit avant ma disparition. Et bien, j'en ai rêvé, mais de ma manière ( je sautai le passage avec Léo ). J'ai vu qui m'avait enlevé.

-Et c'est qui, demanda ma mère en haussa les sourcils, visiblement préssée de l'apprendre.

Malheureusement, je n'eus pas la possibilité de lui dire. Un bruit énorme se fit entendre, un orage gris comme mes yeux avait barré le ciel. Un second fracas retentit dans la maison. Un homme apparut dans l'embrasure de la cuisine. Je remarquai d'abord qu'il avait une jupette courte en cuivre blanc ainsi qu'une toge blanche et des spartiates. Il avait des cheveux blonds ébouriffés et des yeux gris. Mes yeux. Un sourire malicieux se forma à ses lèvres. Soudain, je compris, l'orage, les yeux, ce grand homme était mon père. Zeus.

-Mon chéri, apella ma mère, Hazel est là.

Jason lui serra la main. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux et la même fierté sur leurs visages. Mon père se retourna et me scruta longuement.

-Hazel ?! Que s'est-il passé durant ces 3 années, où étais-tu ?

Maman lui raconta tout.

-Oubliés...Des souvenirs oubliés..., chuchota-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond, je ne sais pas du tout ! Mais j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Mon père sortit de son armure trois grands mouchoirs beiges. Ils étaient en soie. Il tendit le premier à Jaosn qui tremblait en prenant le cadeau. Il l'ouvrit et un bouclier ridicule était à l'intérieur. Enfin, quand je dis ridicule, c'est qu'il faisait à peu près la taille de l'ongle de mon pouce. Jason écarquilla ses yeux et saisit le petit bouclier, mais lorsque son contact se fit, le bouclier grandit jusqu'à prendre une taille normale. C'était une arme de défense magnifique. En cuivre, ornée sur les bords, de combats grecs.

-Ouah ! Super ! Merci !

Zeus rit et donna un second paquet à ma mère. Elle sourit et déplia le mouchoir. Il y avait à l'intérieur une rose rouge, mais, elle avait quelque chose de particulier, il semblait y avoir un petit bouton sur sa tige. Maman appuya dessus et une des feuilles de la rose se grisa. C'était une petit écran. Il y avait un message dessus : « Faites une demande ». Ma mère rougit et demanda timidement une chocolatine, d'accord, je l'avoue, il y avait mieux comme demande, mais Zeus éclata de rire quand ma mère rougit. Une chocolatine apparut alors sur la table.

-C'est une rose qui exause tout tes vœux Isabella, expliqua mon père, elle est unique.

-C'est vraiment gentil, je...je suis ravie, dit-elle en posant délicatement la rose dans un bocal bleu.

-Et maintenant, Hazel, je t'ai apporté quelque chose, qui, je pense te servira. Ce n'est peut-être pas le cadeau de tes rêves, mais, tu verras qu'il sera utile.

Il tendit un paquet et quand je le prit, la douceur du papier m'étonna. La soie beige était comme du coton, je l'ouvris et découvris un poignard. Un noeu se forma dans mon ventre lorsque je le prit. Je regardai la lame, à l'intérieur, je semblais voir des batailles, Jason, Piper, léo et d'autres demi-dieux que j'avais vu à la colonie se battaient. Je laissai tomber l'arme à terre et m'effondra par terre avant que ma mère ne me rattrape. Je suffoquais. Un deuxième flash back me prit.

J'étais dans un champs où la guerre faisait rage. Ce n'était pas celle que j'avais apercu sur mon poignard, non, c'en était une autre, encore plus gore. Des centaines de monstres se bousculaient pour déchiqueter les demi-dieux. Et moi, j'étais planté dans un coin, attaquant une femme-serpent. Tandis que je me battai, je voyais Jason et Piper qui étaient à l'autre bout du champs, ils étaient en train de combattre un géant. Profitant de mon moment d'évasion, le monstre me retira ma lame qui voltigea au loin. J'étais destabilisée, je n'avais plus de poignard et la femme-serpent prenait toujours plus d'avance. Soudain, Léo arriva et trancha la tête de mon ennemie. Il me sourit et mon cœur se serra. Je l'avais oublié alors qu'il était si gentil avec moi. Mon rêve dans le passé s'éteint. J'entrouvris les yeux, j'étais dans une chambre aux murs marrons. Le petit lit dans lequel j'étais avait des draps blancs avec des petits oursons. A côté de celui-ci, il y avait poser sur un tapis multicolore, une table de chevet en bois où une photo en noir et blanc avait été prise. Il y avait une fille aux cheveux en bataille, Jason et ma mère. Quand je me rendis compte que la fille d'a peu près 13 ans, c'était moi, je failli mourir étouffer. C'était donc, moi ça. Moi, avant mon passage vers l'oubli. Nous sourions sur la photo, c'était le bon temps. Ma mère rigolait et Jason boudait dans son coin. Et moi, j'étais au milieu en train de croiser les bras.

-C'était juste avant que tu disparaisses, tu étais venu rendre visite à Isabella pour l'hiver, dit un homme.

Je me retournai en sursautant. Mon père. Il était debout dans la pièce et sourit douloureusement. Ses traits étaient tendus.

-Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?

-Deux jours entiers. Tu parlais d'un certain Léo que tu trouvais gentil. Tu sais que tu parles beaucoup quand tu sors Hazel, dit-il en souriant.

Je rougis.

-Je...Jason me l'a déjà dit, oui...

-Chiron a éssayé de vous joindre par un message Iris, mais malheureusement, la connection n'était pas bonne, j'ai un peu déclanché une tempête avant-hier, se vanta Zeus.

-Message Iris ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu prends une drachme en or et tu demandes l'endroit chez qui tu veux apeller et la personne va apparaître sur un écran. C'est la déesse iris qui dirige ce système. La déesse de l'arc-en-ciel.

Je retirais la couette de mes jambes et me levai. J'étais encore un peu faible, mais je voulais marcher. Je semblais avoir perdu beaucoup de poid et j'avais faim. Ma mère m'avait changé et m'avait mis une affreuse robe à pois rose et blanche qui me serrait. De plus, il y avait un décolleté plongeant dégoutant. Je voulais à tout prix retrouver mes habits. Mon père ouvrit la porte.

-Tu te sens bien ? Tu sais, tu risques de retomber dans le danger du perdu, dit-il.

-Le danger du perdu ?

-Oui. C'est ce que tu as fait en revoyant ton poignard. Tu étais perdu mais tu as retrouvé un bout de ton passé. C'est bien mais dangereux. Si tu tombes trop de fois dans le danger du perdu, tu mourras à coups sûrs.

-Pourquoi suis-je tombée là-dedans ?

-Tu as revu une scène de bataille dans laquelle tu te servais de ce couteau. Ca t'a fait perdre les pédales et tu t'es cognée par terre pour finalement t'évanouir.

-Hazel ? Oh mon ange, hurla ma mère qui était assise dans le canapé car nous étions arrivés dans le salon. La télé était allumée et Jason dormait à côté, couvert d'un plaid. Aujourd'hui, le temps était plutôt beau, le soleil se levait mais il était presque midi. Ma mère sourit et me prépara un bon déjeuner. J'allai me retourner pour voir mon père mais il n'y avait personne derrière moi.

-Maman, où est Zeus, demandai-je, en plein désarroi.

-Il s'en va des fois, comme ca, sans dire au revoir. Il est si beau, susurra-t-elle.

Je souris et m'assis dans un fauteuil vert tout mou. Maman m'apporta un plateau chargé de confitures et de croissants. Je la remercia et Jason se réveilla à l'odeur de mon déjeuner.

-Hé, Hazel, tu vas mieux ?

-Et toi, flemard ?!

-Bien. Je vais essayer de recontacter Chiron.

J'hochai la tête et mangea mes croissants devant un super dessin-animé pour les gamins.

-Maman ? Je pourrais avoir mes habits, s'il te plait ?

-Heu, l'horrible chemise kakie ? Et les bottines en cuir ?

-Ouais, tout ça.

-Mais, je t'ai préparé une valise exprès, avec pleins de short, de robes de toutes les couleurs, elles sont à toi, mon cœur.

-Maman, suppliai-je.

-Ok...Maintenant mange, t'es toute maigre Hazel !

Tout en avalant mon déjeuner, je réfléchis à la pièce dans laquelle je m'étais réveillé. C'était ma chambre. La chambre dans laquelle j'avais dormi durant mon enfance...

-Faut qu'on se barre, hurla Jason et dérapant dans le salon, faut qu'on s'tire Hazel, maintenant !

Je me levai précipitamment.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Chiron a une réunion, il ne peux pas nous en dire plus pour l'instant, il y a les esclaves d'Iris qui surveillent les lignes téléphoniques. Aller, habille-toi, vite !

-Ouais, ouais, maman, s'il te plait, mes fringues !

-Direction la salle de bain, Hazel.

Je courus dans le couloir et m'enferma dans la salle de bains. Mes vêtements étaient lavés. Je les mis, me brossa les dents et les cheveux et sortis en trombe pour faire mon sac.

Ma mère était presque aussi affolée que nous.

-Et pour le billet d'avion Jason, comme vous faites ?

-On va juste partir un jour plus tôt. Je pense que les gars à l'entrée voudront bien nous accorder juste un jour de différence, on prendra le premier vol. Aller, maman, on doit y aller. C'est urgent à dit Chiron.

-Prenez soin de vous, mes amours, nous dit-elle avant de me glisser quelque chose dans la poche de mon manteau en laine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, la rassurais-je en lui faisant un câlin.

-Aller, partez !

On sortis de la maison en courant et prirent le premier taxi.

Six heures plus tard, nous étions à la colonie.

En elle-même, la colonie ne semblait pas avoir changé. Mais une tension des plus étranges régnait. Ce que Chiron voulait nous dire devait être super important. Durant ces derniers jours, j'avais étais vachement perturbé, d'abord, j'avais appris que Léo et moi étions...Et puis, j'avais retrouver mes parents, et finalement, j'avais du les quitter. Et là, nous étions revenus en courant ( ou volant plutôt ) jusqu'à la colonie pour que le directeur nous dise son message.

Piper nous avait attendus sur la colline et quand elle vit Jason, elle lui sauta au cou.

Je m'écartai avant qu'ils ne soient gênés par ma présence. Je descendis la colline et m'arêttai devant les bois. Je m'assis par terre et broya du noir. Seule.

-Je suis contente que tu sois vivante, dit une voix.

Je me retournai. Léo. Il avait mis un jean et des converses bleues ainsi qu'un blouson noir. Il s'approcha de moi et s'accroupit. Il saisit un collier et le passa autour de mon cou avec ses mains fines. Il était encore plus près de moi et, je pouvais sentir son odeur : un mélange de caramel et de citron. Il attacha le bijou. C'était une lanière de cuir marron et une perle bleue. Elle avait la même couleur que ses yeux. Je remarquais qu'il portait aussi le collier. Il rougit.

-Je...je voulais te l'offrir avant...que tu disparaisses.

-Merci...Il est superbe.

Une jeune fille pleine de taches de rousseurs arriva en courant. Elle avait des cheveux roux qu'elle avait tréssés.

-Léo, faut aller voir Chiron. Il rassemble les sang-mélés, il y a une réunion, elle se tourna vers moi, je m'appelle Lisa, et toi ?

-Hazel. Mais, c'est quoi une réunion ?

-C'est les chefs de tous les bungalows qui se réunissent dans la grande maison pour parler de choses importantes, me précisa Léo.

-Aller, on y va, nous pressa Lisa.

Elle couru et prit le chemin le plus court pour arriver devant la grande maison aux volets bleus où Chiron nous attendait avec les chefs des bungalows. Nous entrâmes et sur la même table en bois de l'autre jour, il y avait une dizaine de personne. Je reconnus Chiron, Monsieur D, Piper et d'autres têtes mais leurs noms étaient encore perdus. Léo et Mary s'installèrent et je pris place près de Piper.

Elle me sourit.

-Où est Jason ?

-Dans le bungalow.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est toi, le chef du bungalow, Jason est plus jeune que toi.

Je ris doucement.

-Ok..Je suis à la ramasse, en même temps, tu me diras, rester trois ans je ne sais où, je m'accorde quelques oublis, affirmai-je en riant.

-Ecoutez tous, fit Chiron en me toisa gentiment.

Les pensionnaires se tournèrent tous vers lui.

-Jason m'a averti de ton rêve, je voudrais bien savoir qui est celui qui t'a enlevé maintenant, Hazel, dis-le nous.

Je déglutis et prononcai d'une voix forte :

-Morphée. Le dieu Morphée.

Tous les chefs s'exclamèrent et chuchotèrent, exactement comme quand nous étions autour du feu.

-Parfait. Je m'y attendais, dit Chiron.

-A ben pas moi, grommela Monsieur D en montrant les dents.

Je me demandais alors qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là.

-Dionysos, gronda Chiron, puis il se tourna vers moi, donc, le dieu des rêves prophétiques. Je déclare donc qu'une quête soit prononcée pour qu'Hazel puisse retrouver sa mémoire. Elle retrouvera Morphée, le combattra et retrouvera ses souvenirs accompagnée des camarades de son choix.

Je regardai alors Piper puis Léo et hochai la tête.

-J'en prendrais 3. Jason, Léo et Piper.

-Bien. Vous partirez demain. Je vous fournirez votre matériel. Allez vous reposer, énonca Chiron.

-D'accord.

J'entendis des bruits provenants des autres pensionnaires et m'en alla suivie de Piper et Léo.

Piper me serra la main et Léo sourit, ce qui me fit chaud au cœur malgré la froideur de l'hiver. Chacun se sépara en se disant à plus tard, au dîner et j'entrai dans mon bungalow. Jason était en train de se doucher. J'enlevai mon manteau et quelque chose tomba à terre. Quelque chose qui brillait. Mon poignard. Je le ramassai prudemment et une boule se serra dans mon ventre. Ma mère me l'avait glissé avant que je parte. Jason sortit de la salle de bain, il avait mis un jogging gris et un sweat bleu. Il sursauta en me voyant.

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé à la réunion ?

-C'est vrai que je suis plus grande que toi ?

Il rougit.

-De 2 petits jours à peine.

-Ca compte quand même, plaisantai-je, Chiron a proposé une quête et j'ai choisi Piper et Léo pour m'accompagner.

Jason baissa les yeux.

-Tu croyais franchement que j'allais te laisser, mais tu es fou de penser ça p'tit frère, criai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

-Hé, j'ai dis 2 jours ! 2 minuscules jours !

-Aller, viens manger, andouille !

Je mis mon bonnet bleu clair et des mitaines blanches puis sortit pour aller à table. Au passage, je cognai Lisa, la fille rousse de tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, elle était toujours en salopette. Mais comment faisait-elle pour ne pas avoir froid ?

-Hé, t'as assuré à la réunion. Tout le monde disait que t'étais incapable, mais je t'ai défendu. Tu le mérites, c'est ta quête et ce serait cool pour toi que tu retrouves ta mémoire, dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part, mais...je peux te poser une question ?

-Ouais, vas-y.

-Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir froid ?

-Ma mère est Hestia, déesse du foyer, nous avons une bénédiction qui nous empêche d'avoir froid, dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

-Ca doit être bien...

-Contente de t'avoir vue, à plus tard Hazel, fit-elle en secouant sa main pour me dire au revoir.

-Moi aussi, murmurai-je avant de m'avancer près de ma table.

« Sympa cette fille », pensai-je.

-Tu réfléchis..., me dit Jason en froncant les sourcils.

-A comment te tuer, complétai-je avec un sourire machiavélique.

-C'est juste que c'est pas hyper courant que tu réfléchisses.

-Alors, finalement, je ferais mieux de ne pas t'emmener faire une quête, si tu me trouves si débile !

-Nan, nan, pitié déesse Hazel.

-J'aime mieux ça, dis-je en prenant une bouchée de hamburgers.

En me rendant dans le bungalow de Zeus, une jeune fille accompagnée d'un garçon me bousculèrent en sifflant.

Ils étaient l'extrême contraire, l'un était mate au cheveux et yeux noirs, l'autre était blonde, bouclée avec de jolis yeux bleus. Ils se tenaient par le coude et me regardait comme si j'étais la plus horrible chose sur la terre.

-Non, mais t'aurais pu faire attention, dit la fille.

-Je confirme, t'aurais pu regarder devant toi, fille de Zeus, vociféra le second.

-Hé, j'ai pas fait gaffe, c'est bon, cool, on se détend, mais tout en disant cela, je reconnus ces têtes, je les avait vu à la réunion. Et Lisa m'avait dit que tout les chefs sauf mes amis et elle étaient contre mon idée. Je n'aurais pas du leur parler comme ça.

La fille me regarda et fixa ensuite son camarade. Ils hochèrent la tête tous les deux et m'empoignèrent par le cou pour me traîner jusqu'à un mur.

-Nous sommes jumeaux et, personne au grand jamais, ne nous a parlé comme ça, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Ok. Lâchez-moi, murmurai-je en étouffant.

Ils ne firent que ressérer leur étreinte, je sentais mon cœur battre plus faiblement, mon corps entier se glaçait, je ne sentais plus rien, même la neige qui tombait sur mon visage. La blonde éclata de rire, mais lorsque je croyais que j'allais fermer les yeux à tout jamais, un garçon bouclé aux cheveux bruns fonçés, maigre et aux yeux bleus pétillants.

-Jon, arêtte, hurla le type.

Le jumeau de la blonde, Jon, hésita puis me lâcha sur la neige. J'entendis les voix du trio qui se disputaient. Soudain, la blonde s'accroupit près de moi et susurra ces horribles mots :

-On t'oublie pas, miss Eclair, on oublie jamais...

-Perry, dégage, hurla le bouclé en la bousculant.

Elle fit une moue dédaigneuse et s'en alla suivie de Jon. J'étais sur le dos. J'ouvris les yeux et regarda le ciel, des milliers d'étoiles brillaient. Je reconnus la Grande Ourse, et même Hercule avec son arc. Le bouclé s'approcha de moi et retira une mêche de cheveux, j'allai lui dire se s'en allai, mais, lorsque je le regardai, je découvris mon ami. Léo. Je souris. Ses yeux étaient tristes, il s'en voulait sûrement de quelque chose, et une question qui me trotait depuis longtemps voulut sortir.

-Tu te souviens, le jour où vous m'avez trouvé dans le palais de glace ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec tes doigts ?

Il s'assit à côté de moi. Je pouvais sentir son odeur qui me réchauffait. A la lumière des étoiles, il était si mignon. Il baissa les yeux.

-Alors, tu as vraiment tout oublié...Avant, tu disait que ce que je faisais était digne d'un fou. J'ai le pouvoir du feu, Hazel. Au bout de mes doigts, je sens constamment des flammes et je me retiens de les sortir.

-Tu es un gars rare...

Il rit doucement.

-J'ai déjà fait mieux, comme rendez-vous, dit-il, la dernière fois, on était...

-Assis sur un banc près du fleuve, complétai-je.

Il parut surpris et lui racontai mon rêve.

-Tu...tu as vraiment tout vu, demanda-t-il en rougissant.

-Vraiment tout, affirmai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

-J'avais aussi une autre question, Léo. De qui parlait le garde l'autre nuit. Il parlait d'un seigneur. Tu sais qui c'était ?

-Non. Moi, j'ai des mains. Je ne suis fort qu'en bricolage.

-T'es sur, chuchotai-je.

-Peut-être, dit-il en souriant.

Il passa sa main autour de mon cou et un chaleur venue de ses doigts me réchauffa tout le long de mon corps. Puis la retira aussi sec. Il parut bléssé et s'en alla. Ce garçon était un véritable mystère.

Pourquoi, un moment, il se détandait, et aussi sec, se reprenait comme si il avait fait une énorme gaffe. Oh, et ses yeux si tristes, j'avais tant envie de lui redonner de la joie. Léo...

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule dans la neige, me demanda Lisa.

-Rien rien, répondis-je en m'époussetant.

-Hé, au fait, dors bien cette nuit. Tu en auras besoin, fit-elle avant de partir dans un clin d'oeil.

Tout en me couchant à dans le lit près de celui de Jason, je pensai aux 2 jumeaux complétement barjos. Ils avaient un problème ? J'avais pas fait attention et ils commencaient à me détester. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, c'était les jumeaux de Héra. Ben dis donc. C'était la femme de mon père mais les jumeaux n'étaient pas mes frères et sœurs. Compliqué. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je n'en parlais pas à Jason et m'endormis.

-Allez-y, nous conseilla Chiron le lendemain.

Nous avions nos sacs sur nos épaules, remplis de nourritures, de sacs de couchages et autre matériel nécessaire. J'avais mis un pantalon marron et des doc martens histoire de marcher dans la boue. Un manteau en polaire beige et mon bonnet fétiche bleu. Piper, elle avait une robe brune comme sa cheveulure comme à son habitude qui lui arrivait sous les genoux avec des collants saumon. Elle s'était fait une natte. Jason portait un jean avait un pull violet. Léo, lui était le plus beau, il avait un jean comme son ami et un sweat marron avec une écharpe et un bonnet gris. Je remarquais sous son écharpe qu'il avait notre collier. Je l'avais aussi mis. Bref, nous étions là, à 6 h 00 du matin à marcher dans l'herbe fraîche direction nulle part. Léo et Jason parlait de leurs pouvoirs et Piper s'était glissé près de moi.

-Il te plaît Léo ? T'en fais pas, c'est réciproque, chuchota-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

-Mais...

-Tatata, Hazel, je suis la fille d'Aphrodite, je sais tout sur tout, en parlant de cœur.

-Mouais, murmurai-je le plus bas possible.

-Bon. On va où, miss je gère la quête ?

-Je sais pas. On se balade pour le moment.

-Sérieux !

-Ok...Sérieux, je sais pas !

-Vous avez pas envie de dormir, se plaignit Léo en traînant des pieds.

-Aller, courage Bouclette, lui dit Jason en le poussant devant lui.

Je repensai au palais de glace. C'était peut-être là que nous devions aller...Tandis que mons esprit vagabonder, nous entrâmes dans une immense forêt. Elle avait de hauts pins verts qui nous recouvraient entièrement.

-Ne pas se séparer, ne pas se séparer, pleurnicha Piper en fermant les yeux.

Je remarquai que Jason lui prit la main gentiment et s'approcha d'elle.

-Vous avez pas faim, demanda Léo en se retournant.

Il avait une énorme boucle noire qui lui cachait une partie de son œil gauche, mais c'était trop mignon !

-Non, tonèrent en même temps mon frère et Piper.

-J'en ai marre, je ne sais même pas où on va, dis-je à Léo, quand je m'approchai.

-Moi non plus. Tu sais, je dis que le sommeil porte conseil, on pourrait faire une pause dodo, mademoiselle Chef ?

Ses yeux étaient si tristes quand il me regarda que j'eus du mal à ne pas pleure. Mais que c'était-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

-Pourquoi...pourquoi qu'à chaque fois que tu te détends, que tu as un moment de bonheur, tu paniques et tu te renfermes, demandai-je en m'assurant que Piper et Jason étaient loin derrière.

Léo regarda devant lui et ne répondit pas durant quelque sminutes et quand enfin il daigna parler, il dit :

-Ma mère est morte par ma faute quand j'avais 8 ans. Je n'ai pas pu contrôler le feu et tout est parti en flamme. Même elle. Depuis...j'ai...peur que les personnes que j'aime énormément souffrent aussi. Alors, je m'évite du mieux que je peux de les approcher. Mais, avec toi, Hazel, je ne peux pas...C'est trop dur...

-Je te fais entièrement confiance Léo. Tu ne me tueras pas. Jamais, affirmai-je en le fixant au fond de ses prunelles.

-Tu es bien la seule, bougonna-t-il.

J'allai rajouter quelque chose quand deux formes noires se plantèrent devant nous.

-Jon ? Perry, demanda Piper en froncant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

-C'est bien nous. Mais, on te veut pas toi, on veut Miss Eclair, répondit Jon en me toisant furieusement.

-Tu mourras avant de l'avoir touché, répondis immédiatement Léo.

Je me sentis vraiment comblée. Il voulait me protéger, de lui, et des autres.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous à la colonie si vous voulez tuer des pensionnaires, demanda Jason.

-Oh, mais nous ne voulons que la fille de Zeus. La plus importante.

-Mais que me voulez-vous, hurlai-je, dites-le sans sous-entendus ! Maintenant !

-T'as entendu Jon ?! Elle est autoritaire en plus, rigola la fille.

-On devrait vraiment la tuer, mais le seigneur voulait qu'on attende. Pas encore Perry. Mais bientôt. Bientôt.

-Le seigneur, demanda Piper.

On entendit des bruits de bêtes et les deux jumeaux s'évaporèrent comme ils étaient venus.

Une meute de loups apparut à dix mètrès de nous. Mais lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, je constatai avec peur que ce n'était pas des loups, mais des lions de bien deux mètres au garot. Il y en avait au moins huit. Cela faisait deux chacun.

Jason hurla de courir. Je pris le chemin le plus court et m'abrita sous un arbre. Mon cœur battait contre mes cuisses replier contre mon torse. Je sortis ma dague et une nausée me reprit, comme l'autre jour, mais luttant contre elle, je me relevai et attaquai le premier lion qui arrivait sur moi.

Il avait un pelage doré qui luisait comme si on avait versé un bidon d'huille sur son corps poilu. Je le pourfendit au niveau du ventre et du sang gémit et s'allongea par terre. Je me sentais bien, presque libre. Ce n'était pas de tuer qui me plaisait, non, mais c'était d'être en liberté totale. Je pouvais choisir, mes gestes, mes fentes, mes attaques. Un second lion vint à moi en rugissant. Ses crocs se plantèrent dans mon bras, mais je lui envoya un coup de genou dans la machoire qui se débloqua. Je pris ensuite une bûche et la lui lanca sur la figure. Il fut dérouter un insant puis s'effondra au sol comme tout ses congénères qui étaient morts. J'avais encore du sang presque noir qui coulait de mon bras quand je rejoignis mes amis. Léo parut s'en apercevoir mais je le cachai en appliquant mon manteau dessus. La journée passa vite et sans autres encombres. Le soir autour du feu que le fils d'Héphaïstos avait allumé, nous étions tous dans un duvet à raconter des choses. Léo faisait griller des chamallows roses et une bonne odeur de sucre monta dans mes narines. Près du feu, ses yeux bleus étaient presques rouges et pour une fois la tristesse s'évapore pour faire place à de l'inquiétude, je voyais bien qu'il n'avait pas le moral, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Soudain, je compris, il regardait mon bras. J'orientai mon regard vers ce dernier et vit ce qu'il vit, mon poignet était en sang, durant toute la journée, je n'avais pas soigné ma blessure en pensant que ce n'était pas grave, et maintenant, elle avait grossi deux fois plus. Piper s'en aperçut et alla chercher la trousse dans son sac. Ils m'appliquèrent des crèmes, des bandages, des pansements, du désinfectant et tout le monde s'endormit après avoir tripoter mon bras des heures.

-Hé, réveillez-vou, j'ai entend uun bruit, chuchota Piper en tirant sa couverture pour la ranger dans son sac.

-Hé non, pour une fois que je voulais dormir, supplia Léo en refermant ses yeux.

-Aller, imagine y a encore les deux jumeaux qui viennent, faudrait pas qu'on soit endormis. Aller, on se bouge.

-C'est qui leur parent, demandai-je.

-Personne ne le sait, dit Jason et s'étirant. Même Chiron. Nous savons juste que des monstres les pourchassaient 2 fois plus que nous. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient 2. En tout cas, aucune personne n'est au courant.

-C'est louche, dit Léo qui mangeait un sandwich.

-Il doit être 4 h 00 du matin et tu manges un sadwich Léo, gronda Piper, tu es tombé sur la tête.

Il haussa les épaules et avala une nouvelle bouchée. ET pourtant, même en mangeant tout le temps, il arrivait à rester tout maigre !

-Bon, tu le mangeras en route, Piper a raison, il faut qu'on avance !

-On ne sait même pas où aller, m'exclamai-je.

-Si. Moi je sais, dit une voix bien familière, Jon.

Les jumeaux étaient tous les deux près de Piper et Léo et les tenait par les cheveux en passant une lame sur leur cou. J'avalai ma salive et sortit prudemment mon poignard. Jason fit de même avaec son épée.

-Alors, dis-nous, cracha Jason.

-Oh, pour cela, je voudrais juste le sang, de celle-là, répondit-il en me pointant du menton.

-Si vous ne voulez pas, on tue les deux, persifla Perry.

-C'est bon, arêttez, affirmai-je en me levant.

-Bien, dit la fille en se radoucissant, lâche ton arme alors.

Je laisser tomber par terre mon poignard et m'avançai jusqu'à eux. Mes amis me lançai des regards étonnés.

-Hazel, stop, dit Jason.

Je me retournai et il comprit mon plan.

Je regardai Jon et Perry et attaqua. Alors que la fille me tendait la main, je lui envoyai un coup de pied dans le ventre, puis Jason s'occupa de Jon tandis que mes deux autres camarades reprenaient leurs ésprits.

-Vite les gars, on va pas tenir longtemps, hurlai-je en rammasant vite fait mon arme.

Soudain, les yeux de Perry devinrent blancs, presque jaunes et elle trembla de tout son corps. Je regardai à mes côtés, Jon était par terre, dans une marre de sang. Jason aussi. Je ne savais pas qui était bléssé mais je courus vers mon frère. Je sais, je n'aurais pas du laisser Perry seule, mais écoutez quand son frère est allongé par terre dans du sang, on ne pense plus à rien sauf de le sauver. Léo le traîna dans un endroit sur et Piper se chargea de le soigner. Elle paniquait. Je me retournai. Perry était toujours là. Elle s'était accroupi et avait ses mains sur son visage. Elle les retira. Sa bouche était violette et ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes. Mais, ses larmes étaient étranges, elles étaient brillantes. Dorées.

-Vous avez tué une part de moi-même, dit-elle.

-Comment ça ?

-C'était mon jumeau. Nous n'avions qu'un cœur pour deux. Un cœur coupé en deux lorsque nous étions petits. Un cœur placé derrière nos poumons lorsque nous étions petits. Une demie-respiration lorsque nous nous sommes éveillés. Vous comprenez ? C'est comme si je vous coupai une partie de votre corps. Toi, fille de Zeus, je jure qur le styx que je te tuerai. Tôt ou tard. Ce sera ton heure. Sale demi-dieu.

Puis, elle enfila sa cape et disparut dans un tourbillon de neige. J'étais estomaquée. Puis je repensai à Jason. Je courus jusqu'à lui qui était couché sous une arbre enneigé. Il était blâfard. Piper avait posé ses mains sur le siennes en le réchauffant. Léo, lui, appliquait ses doigts sur le front de Jason pour lui redonner un peu de chaleur. Soudain, peut-être à force de faire doucement, je ne sais pas, mais une énorme flamme bleue embrasa le crâne de mon frère. Il se réveilla immédiatement et éteignit le feu avec un torchon. Piper rigola puis l'embrassa. Devant tout le monde. J'étais si gênée que je fis mon sac tandis qu'ils étianet ensemble. Gênée et jalouse. Ok, j'étais heureuse pour eux, mais ce n'était pas pareil de mon côté. Et, injustice, Piper était la fille de la déesse de l'amour.

Le soleil était maintenant levé et pourtant mon souffle s'était accéléré même si les ombres de la nuit s'étaient effacées. Avec l'apparition de Perry, mon moral était redescendu au plus bas.

-Pourquoi tu t'es évanoui tout à l'heure, demandai-je à mon frère tandis que nous avançions dans un sous-bois aux couleurs orangées.

-J'ai trop forcé. Quand je tue quelqu'un de super fort, c'est comme ça, je m'évanouis. J'ai mis toute mon énergie, alors, évidemment j'ai fais un malaise.

-Quelqu'un de super fort ?

-Ouais. J'en senti que Jon était...on pourrait dire...annormal...

-Hein pourquoi ?

-Ben, c'est ça le problème. J'en ai aucune idée. Tout comme je ne sais pas où on va !

Une semaine passa comme cela, nous marchion sans aucuns indices et malgré les tentatives pour parler à Zeus, nous ne savions pas exactement où nous allions. Où plutôt dirai-je, nous ne savions absolument pas où nous allions. Mais, une nuit, je fis un rêve très étrange. J'étais dans une salle de glace. Après plusieurs instants, je m'étonnai car cette pièce était celle où je m'étais éveillée. Il y a de cela un bon moment. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pas de gardes. Juste Perry qui parlait à...heu...ben à un mur. Ou plus précisément une porte. Elle était debout en face. Perry avait revêti une longue cape argentée, ses cheveux étaient retenus en chignon et ses yeux étaient encore plus froids qu'auparavant. Elle semblait plus agée à présent, plus forte, et cela ne fit que m'angoisser encore plus. Elle avait les mains jointes et semblait au bord de l'étouffement.

-Seigneur ! Ils avancent de plus en plus ! La fille de Zeus et ses amis sont plus forts que vous ne le pensez ! Ecoutez-moi, il faut l'arêtter, on ne peut pas la laisser entrer !

-Non, répondit une voix sourde et grave, on la laissera passer les barreaux de ce palais. Ensuite, je déciderais de son sort. Ce n'est qu'un sang-mélé, bien vrai ma chérie ?! Tout les deux, nous savons bien ce qu'est que d'être plus fort ? Alors, nous attendrons, et nous gagnerons, ma puce. Aller, maintenant je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Perry voulu protester mais elle serra les mains et s'en alla en faisant claquer ses talons.

Je m'éveillai en sursaut.

-Hé, ça va, me demanda Léo.

-Ouais, ouais. C'est bon. J'ai tout compris. Je viens...je viens..

-Chut. Le mieux quand on vient d'apprendre un truc, c'est de se reposer Hazel, me dit Piper doucement.

-Ok. Ok. C'est bon, je suis calme. Mais il faut vraiment que je vous le dise. Le palais, où je me suis réveillé...ben c'était celui de Morphée, affirmai-je d'une voix que je voulais posée.

-Quoi ? Attends, tu veux dire, que déjà, on doit aller au palais de glace, et que Morphée est...le Seigneur, comme disait les gardes l'auter jour, s'exclama Léo.

-Je comprends mieux, murmura Jason, je sais maintenant pourquoi Jon et Perry n'avaient jamais était reconnu. C'est qu'il ne sont pas sangs-mélés, ils sont dieux...

-Hein, quoi comment ça, m'énèrvai-je.

-Je t'ai dit que quand j'avais tué Jon, ça m'avait fait une sensation toute bizarre, comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un de super fort. Enfin, je veux dire, beaucoup plus que moi en tout cas. C'est tout simplement parce que j'avais tué un dieu !

-Tout simplement, dit Léo.

-Oui. C'est pour cela aussi que personne ne les revendiquait, que personne ne savait qui était leur parent divin. C'était flou. On ne savait presque rien de leurs existence. Et bien, ils sont dieux !

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas, je...je croyais que Perry était la fille d'Aphrodite, ma sœur, murmura Piper.

-Bon aller, maintenant qu'on a une destination, je voudrais qu'on se bouge, suppliai-je à tout le monde en rangeant nos affaires.

Tandis que nous parcourions les bois enneigés, j'entendis un bruit qui venait de mon crâne. C'éait la voix de Perry. Une sorte d'écho qui répétait : « Je t'attends ! Tu verras ce dont tu auras droit en arrivant chez Morphée ! Je suis une déesse. N'oublie pas ça, simple fille de Zeus ».

Puis la voix s'amplifia et un bruissement d'abeille se suivit.

-Piper, chuchotai-je au bout de mes forces, c'est Perry qui parle dans mon crâne !

Elle se retourna et courut vers moi.

-Perry stop, dit-elle tout haut, arêtte !

-Ca ne sert à rien Piper. Ca va passer. Perry est, je pense, beaucoup plus forte que nous, expliqua Jason.

C'était vrai. Le bruit de mon ennemie passa pour venir remplacer une mélodie douce et calme. Je me remis debout et marcha. Cette voix-ci, ce n'était pas la voix de Perry, mais celle d'une autre fille. Elle était aïgue mais rien qu'au son de cette voix, je fus prise d'une mélancolie. La fille disait : « Sauve-moi Hazel ! Je t'en prie, sauve-moi... ».

Les bruits dans ma tête cessèrent et le silence total s'empara de nous quatre. Je racontai à Léo, le bruit de la fille qui me supplier de l'aider.

-Tu crois savoir où elle est ?

-Non. Franchement, absolument pas. On est à combien de temps du palais de Morphée ?

-Demain on y sera. Si on accélère bien sur.

-D'accord.

Soudain, tandis que je parlais de tout et de rien ave mes amis, la forêt s'arêtta pour nous laisser devant un beau champs de blé. Il était tellement immense, que nous aurions pu faire une maison pour 100 énormes éléphants. On pouvait même entendre, si on se taisait, le gargouillement d'une rivière au loin. Ce qui nous fit sourire, car, ça faisait presque deux jours que nous n'avions pas du d'eau fraîche.

On prit quatre heures pour traverser le champs. Le soleil baissai à vu d'oeil et comme nous étions toujours dans le même paysage, je voyais le temps passer. De plus, nous étions fatigués, affamés, assoifés et nous crevions de chaud car nous étions vêtu de gros polaires.

-On y est, dit Piper.

Je levai ma tête et le plus bel endroit de ma vie apparut. Déjà, au comble de notre joie, il y avait une belle rivière bleue, qui n'était pas encore gelée. Et sur cette rivière, il y avait une maison pour castor. C'est une hutte ronde faite de petits bouts de bois. D'un côté de la rivière, il y avait des cailloux en plein soleil et de l'autre, de la paille. Nous étions si heureux ! Mes amis et moi descendirent la pente et sans hésiter Jason et Léo plongèrent dans l'eau tout habillés. Ils ressortirent mouillés, certes, mais ils riaient et c'est ce qui importait le plus pour moi. Piper, elle, prit ma main et m'enfonça dans l'eau glaciale. Dessous, c'était encore plus impressionnant, il y avait des poissons gris, jaunes, bleus, c'était magnifique ! Soudain, alors que j'avais encore la tête sous l'eau, une chose dure et froide me toucha la jambe. Je poussai alors un cri horrifié qui ne servit à rien vu que c'était dans l'eau et me retournai. Ce n'était qu'un castor ! Il était gros et ses poils marrons lui tombaient devant les yeux. IL avait deux petites dents qui dépassaient de sa bouche. Je souris. En fait, ce qui m'avait frôler, c'était sa lourde queue noire qui bougeait sans cesse pour le ramener à la surface. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait, mais je découvris aussitôt, qu'en réalité, il était attaché. Il y avait une corde argentée qui tenait prisonnière une de ses pattes. Je le décrochai et il remonta le plus vite possible en dehors de l'eau. Je le suivis et m'apercus que j'étais resté quelques minutes sous l'eau. Mes amis étaient assis au bord de la rivière et me regardait avec un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es restée 5 minutes 30 secondes, bravo, dit Jason en claquant des mains.

-Vous..vous ne me voulez rien alors, dit une voix que l'on ne conaissait pas.

Nous nous tournâmes sur le côté. C'était le castor que j'avais délivré qui tenait sa patte ensanglantée dans l'autre. Piper eu un geste de recul puis avanca sa main.

-Oh, trop mignon, un castor qui parle, dis, tu l'a trouvé où Hazel ?

-Il était au fond de l'eau attaché, alors je l'ai fait partir.

-Alors, ca respire sous l'eau les castors, dit Léo.

-Et bien oui, mais pas très longtemps, alors voyez-vous une jeune fille blonde m'a attaché, ici. Il y a de cela deux jours. Depuis, j'étais sous l'eau à attendre que la mort me prenne, dit M. Castor.

-Une fille blonde, dites-vous, demandai-je.

-Exact. Mais si permettez- gentils jeune sgens, je voudrais retrouver ma famille qui me croit mort.

Il toqua à la porte de la hutte en bois et une Mme Castor. Elle avait un tablier à carreaux roses et blancs. Elle tenait à la main Bébé Castor. Tout deux embrassèrent . Piper, à ce que je pouvais voir, était au bord des larmes.

-C'est cette fille là-bas qui m'a sauvé, dit à Mme Castor.

Mme Castor courut avec son gros arrière-train jusqu'à moi.

-Oh, ma jolie, venez, venez, vous avaez fait, mais oh ! Regarde Paul, il y en a d'autres !

-Oui, mais c'est la fille qui m'a sauvé, grogna-t-il.

-Oh la la, et alors, tu n'es pas poli ! Aller, apporte leur de la confiture, du pain et des chocolats, et des couvertures XXL aussi, tu seras chou mon Paul, dit-elle.

Paul ou soupira, puis tourna les talons pour aller chercher tout ça.

-Merci c'est trop gentil...

-Hélène, me répondit Mme Castor, moi c'est Hélène, et le petit il s'apelle Hugo.

Piper semblait vouloir le prendre et Mme Cas...Hélène lui tendit. Piper prit un mal fou à se calmer devant cette boule de poils à queue. Hugo semblait trop heureux lui aussi.

-Vous savez, je crois savoir qui est la fille qui a attaché votre mari, dit Jason.

-Ah bon, dit Hélène et s'asseyant sur un petit bout de bois.

-Oui. Elle a essayé plusieurs fois de nous tuer. Nous allons chez Morphée, vous savez où se trouve le palais Hélène, demanda mon frère.

Hélène parut gênée et se tortilla sur son banc-bois.

-En réalité, oui. Mais n'y allez pas, c'est trop dangereux, il a trop de puissance.

-Nous sommes obligés, insista Léo.

-Alors, nous vous aiderons, dit Paul qui nous servait à manger et nous mettait des couvertures bien chaudes sur les épaules, ( qui étaient à notre taille ).

-Vous savez comment faire, dit Piper qui avait lâché Hugo.

-Oui. Ca fera 1 partout dans ce cas, dit Paul en me regardant.

-C'est vraiment sympa, dis-je.

-Nous sommes quittes, nous les castors, affirma Paul en souriant.

-Vous dormez ici, n'est-ce pas, nous dit Hélène.

Nous n'avions pas prévu ça, mais ils étaient si gentils que nous n'osions pas protester. Le reste de la journée, nous nous occupèrent de préparer une petite maison style castor pour pouvoir dormir un peu plus à l'abri étant donné que la maison d'Hélène et de Paul était beaucoup trop petite pour nous.

La nuit tombait à présent et je m'étais glissée dans l'endroit où la vue était impressionnante. C'était sur une falaise de pierre. Je m'étais mise au bout et mes jambes pendaient dans le vide. Sous moi, il y avait la rivière. En face, le palais de Morphée. Rien qu'en l'observant de très loin, je pouvais sentir sa puissance. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller demain, mais il y avait cette voix que j'avais entendu aujourd'hui, et mes souvenirs que je voudrais retrouver. Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre, je dégainai mon poignard.

-On veut tuer son pote maintenant ?!

Léo. Je souris.

-Ca se pourrait bien !

Il s'assit près de moi. Il avait mis son bonnet et ses yeux belus ressortaient encore plus. Des petites boucle noires sortaient du bonnet. Il avait toujours son sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-J'ai décidé un truc, dit-il.

-Et c'est quoi ?

Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa doucement. Comme lorsque j'avais fait mon flash back. La même joie.

-Que je te tuerais si il le faut.

J'éclatai de rire et posa ma tête contre son épaule.

~FIN~


End file.
